


Patronus

by NoeIzumi (IzumiLover)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Comics, Death Eaters, Deathly Hallows, Dementors, Fan Comics, Gen, Hogsmeade, Minister of Magic, Ministry of Magic, Patronus, Percy's POV, Wizarding World, fall of the ministry, fancomics, hogs head, patronus form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzumiLover/pseuds/NoeIzumi
Summary: Percy's life at the Voldemort-ized Ministry wasn't easy at all. How to escape when they can take your family as revenge?





	1. Page 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I've been willing to tell since I finished reading Deathly Hallows. It became a comic featured in the Nimbus 2017 fanzine (ask for it!).

 

 

 

I'm not the most patient person in the world but I think the magic friends statue looks cool in the end! Also kid Percy is love and you won't tell me otherwiseeeeeee.


	2. Page 2




	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dark version of the statue was a pain to make. Try to spot the muggles. Sure you can't they are doodles sfdsdfsdf.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy witnessing the Minister's death? Yeah why not. I always imagined this happening, I couldn't do it as a fanfic back then, so here it is. Oh, you may have noticed I can't draw a lynx :_)


	5. Page 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking love this page ok. Percy's reaction. Shocked but brave like a Gryffindor.


	6. Page 6




	7. Page 7




	8. Page 8




	9. Page 09




	10. page 010




	11. page 011

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first wizard Percy warns is his future brother in law. Not Audrey's, in my universe Percy marries my OC.  
> Long story.  
> I just couldn't help it :D


	12. page 012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's a Weasley, after all. And according to Fred, he used to crack jokes. Bless him.


	13. Page 013

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Umbridge more evil than Voldemort? She is. Voldemort at least would have pick up a fair fight. But is Umbridge capable of locking up somebody in a place infested with Dementors and leave? Yes she is.


	14. Page 014




	15. Page 015




	16. page 016




	17. page 017




	18. page 18




	19. page 019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This,this is the scene I was the more eager to depict since I had the idea back in 2007 for Percy's life at the Ministry. The whole encounter with a Dementor and how his father's Patronus saves him after he is too overwhelmed by blame and regret to cast his own Patronus. Percy realizes this way his family loves him after all. And he loves them back. And that's my two cents on why their encounter at the elevator in the novel was so awkward !!! :D


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please check chapter's notes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this needs an explanation! We all can have different opinions and ideas about what could be Percy's patronus. I liked an owl, though it could be too obvious. Then I recalled when I used talk a lot to other Percy fans over DeviantArt and some of them had theorized he had a badger. I like that: badgers are also mustelidae like weasels, but quite different and solitary, grumpy but strong and protective of their loved ones. So, ta da, badger. In my headcanon Percy CAN cast a patronus and under other circumstances he would have kick that dementors ass hard. But the fact his father's patronus did it is very relevant for the story. Keep reading! :)


	21. 021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fave page :_) Wee Percy with no glasses yet, and Bill and Charlie


	22. 022

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY! I uploaded the page in Spanish by mistake. Here is the translated one.


	23. 023

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the previous page. If you didn't see it because it was in a foreign language XD I fixed it!


	24. 024




	25. 025




End file.
